The Prank Wars
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: A student vs. teacher prank war Chapter Four - Ororo's POV...Scott's car, Jean's SUV and two very angry teachers...'nuff said...
1. Scott's POV

Disclaimer: I always forget to do these. I don't own the X-Men but I do own the X-Jet and Velocity….Oh alright, I don't own them either…dangit…

Scott's POV

There was some fund raiser going on at the school for field trips. That was what started the whole thing. 

It was supposed to be a bake sale and since the Professor insisted that we contribute we had spent the entire day baking pies. Sounds like fun right? That was sarcasm in case you hadn't noticed. But of course not everybody could be in the kitchen at once; too many cooks spoil the broth.  So only a few of us were chosen. I was one of them, obviously, as well as Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Jean and Bobby. That was mistake number one, putting Bobby and Kurt in the same room. I don't know what the Professor was thinking.

Well things started out okay. Jean began giving us certain tasks to do considering no one save for her and Kitty knew anything about what they were doing. That was mistake number two, putting a team together to cook when four out of six of us have never cooked a thing in our lives. I repeat my earlier statement, what was the Professor thinking?

So I was rolling out the dough that Kitty and Jean made to put in the pans. Rogue was adding the filling: apples. Why yes they were apple pies, don't we feel smart for figuring that one out? I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. But as I stand here waiting for the bathroom to be free so I can get the batter and eggs out of my hair I don't feel like being overly friendly. Anyway, Kurt was rolling out the dough to put on top of the pies and Bobby was putting them in the oven and then taking them over to the table to cool when they were finished. And **that **was mistake number three, letting Bobby walk around a kitchen full of people, carrying a pie. But we'll get to that in a minute. 

Kitty and Jean were having no problem in getting the batter made and passing it on to me but I just couldn't seem to get it rolled out proper. I kept on making it too thin and having to start all over again. Of course that slowed the whole line down. And getting the rolled out dough into the pan without wrecking it? Not as easy as it seems. After a few minutes of watching me struggle with the dough, Rogue got impatient and started cursing at me. I turned a glare on her as some of the words she was using should **not be used in a school. Yes, I know people can't see it when I glare but I think they must sense it or something because it still has the same effect. **

Well it took a while but I did finally get the hang of the dough and things started to go a bit faster. That is until we got to Kurt. He had the same problem as me, messing about with the dough. No, he didn't get fur in the dough, we made him wear gloves. Yeah, it was probably the only smart thing we did. You know he only has the three fingers? I guess it made it difficult to get the rolled dough on the pie to cover the filling. At least that's what he says. It wouldn't surprise me if it was just an excuse. 

He managed to get a couple pies done and Bobby put them in the oven to cook. He was still having his troubles though and was quickly losing his patience. Right about then I was thinking that I should just get out of there while I could but by then it was too late. With a savage curse, something in German I'm not sure what, he rolled up his dough and flung it across the room. It happened that Bobby was walking across the room at that moment, taking a finished pie to the table. We all held our breaths in anticipation as that glob of dough was heading straight for his head. No we didn't warn him, just waited for it to happen. 

It never did happen though but what did is probably worse. Bobby turned his head at just the right moment and it sailed by in front of him, less than an inch away from his face. He cried out in surprise and staggered back. And, Bobby being Bobby, he tripped over his own feet and now we were all watching as the pie sailed through the air. It was almost like it was going in slow motion. It hit Rogue directly in the face. She should have just been thankful that it wasn't so hot anymore but that was probably the last thing on her mind.

Those closest backed away. Kurt was foolish enough to back into Bobby, who Rogue was currently aiming a half finished pie at, and topple over him. Needless to say that the pie got Kurt instead. Kurt stood as the pan dropped from his face and reached behind him to the table and grabbed one of the several pies that we had managed to finish. He lobed it at Rogue who ducked and it flew on through Kitty who phased. Jean was hiding behind me, probably thinking that I'd protect her from the pie that was now coming our way. I jumped to the side. The pie hit Jean square in the chest. She turned a look on me that spoke volumes and grabbed the batter with her powers. I knew that I was doomed; I should have just taken the pie. 

I backed away, yelping when I tripped over Bobby who was still sprawled on the floor. Jean grinned at us and dumped the batter. And that would be the moment when all hell broke loose, excuse my language. Dough was flying, along with apples and whatever ingredients were left on the counter, flour, milk, eggs. Kitty was phasing and Kurt was teleporting. I got hit a couple times with snowballs which could only mean Bobby. It was all in good fun by that time. Don't look at me like I've grown a second head! It is possible for me to loosen up every once in a while you know!

It was shortly after that when Logan stepped into the kitchen. An egg smacked right into the middle of his forehead. We all froze, Bobby literally, and watched in some kind of morbid fascination as the egg dripped down his face. I could see him trying to keep his temper. Then the anger seemed to dim and he got this really malicious grin on his face. It was even more frightening than when he was glaring. 

Everyone seemed to have the same thought at the same time. We ran. Kitty phased through the floor, Kurt teleported away, Bobby used an ice slide, Jean used her telekinesis and Rogue and I ran for all we were worth. Logan never even tried to follow us. Rogue and I exchanged a nervous glance as we ran out of the house. No way would Logan ever let this go. I had no idea how correct that thought was.

But, look, it's my turn to use the shower so you'll have to go and ask Logan about the rest of it. I believe he's out on the balcony smoking. 

A/N: Sigh, I had wanted to write a nice short humor fic in the hopes of getting back into the writing mood and look what happens! It turns into something! Tsk. I don't know what's gong to happen right now. Looks kinda like its heading towards a student vs. teacher prank war. That could be fun. But do review and tell me what you think. Logan tells the story next. Hmmm, should each chapter have a different POV? Oh, and does anybody have any good suggestions for a title, my mind is a blank.


	2. Logan's POV

Logan's POV

I can't believe that those snot nosed kids had the gall to throw an egg at me! Someone is going to pay for this and it ain't gonna be pretty. No, no, come back here, I'm not gonna hurt you. Look, I'm putting the claws away see? Now, come over here while I finish my cigar. 

But what the hell were those kids thinking?! Do they have some kind of death wish?! Oh, claws right. Now sit down and quit interrupting me.

Those kids had no idea who they were messing with when they hit me with that egg. True I could have just gutted them all on the spot, and trust me the temptation was great, but revenge is so much better when the other people aren't expecting it. So, yeah, I let them get away. Didn't mean I was gonna let it drop. I am not someone you want to get on your bad side but these kids have managed it with flying colors.

I thought about simply killing Scott's car, which would piss them all off 'cause then they'd have no way of getting to school. Figured I'd do something a little more subtle. Not much, mind you, but a bit.

They felt like playing with the food then that was exactly what was gonna happen.

Those kids weren't going to be coming into the mansion anytime soon and that suited me just fine. I stepped into the kitchen, couldn't believe the mess they had made but ignored it for now. Someone else could clean it up; I had better things to do. 

I managed to weave my way through the mess. First I cleaned off the egg and then I headed over to the fridge. Grabbed whatever bottles I could find. Ketchup, mustard, salad dressing, all of that junk. Ended up having to grab a bag because there was so much of it. It was perfect though, I did need a lot. 

I managed to get up the stairs without anyone seeing me. Then again that's not exactly hard, I am the best there is at what I do after all. What do I do?! Did you just say 'What do you do'?! If you don't shut your trap and quit interrupting me you're gonna find out personally what it is I do! Now, where was I?

So I got up to the rooms and went into Rogue's and Kitty's first. No reason, it just happened to be the first. Reached into the bag that was now slung over my shoulder and came up with the ketchup bottle. Grinned to myself and thought about what fun this was going to be. If the kids wanted to get food all over their clothes I'd have to help them along a bit. 

All of their clothes got a nice coating of ketchup. Even pulled back the quilts on their beds to get the sheets and then made them up all nice again. Went through Kurt's, Scott's, Bobby's and Jean's rooms as well and gave them the same treatment.

After I had finished with this I figured I deserved a reward and went to get myself a drink from the kitchen. I was surprised to find a clean kitchen and a very disgruntled Beast standing in the middle, holding a broom. He had obviously been the one to clean the room. He looked less than happy about it. 

I told him what I did to the kid's rooms. Trying to cheer him up a bit you know? Then he told me, with a horrified expression, that I had probably just triggered a prank war. I realized with the same horror that he was right. This could only lead to the kids retaliating against me. Especially since I had committed the ultimate sin, at least in Jean and Kitty's eyes, by destroying a good deal of their clothes.

That put me in mind to form a coalition with him.  It would be easier to do that if I had someone else on my side. He readily agreed with me, being already angry at the kids for having to clean up the kitchen. You can't even imagine the mess it was in. 

It was while we were in the kitchen talking – well alright, plotting - that we heard the kids sneak into the house. Trying to sneak was more like it. They were like a heard of elephants tromping through the house. I began grinning as they marched up to their rooms. Hank was grinning right along with me.

Now I wasn't there to see this, mind you, so you might be better off to ask one of the kids for the full version. But I do know what I heard. I'd never known that Scott and Bobby could scream so loudly. 

Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out about the mess on their sheets. That'll teach them not to mess with the Wolverine.

Nope, they haven't found out about it yet. They've all been too busy trying to get the junk out of their hair from their food fight earlier. And ain't no one gonna tell them what's going on, right? That's what I thought. Well, I've finished my cigar so I'm gonna go and get a drink. Just remember that this is our little secret, right bub?

A/N: That was shorter than I meant it to be but I guess nothing more needed to be added. I think Jean will be up next actually. They need to find out about the ketchup and mustard and all that stuff in their beds yes? Heh heh heh….Hmmm, I do believe that I shall simply go with Sailor Wades idea of 'The Prank Wars', keep it short and simple and to the point. Thank you to everyone who did give a suggestion though.


	3. Jean's POV

Jean's POV

Yes, come in, Scott told me that you had been asking questions. No I don't mind answering them, I was just getting ready for bed, and I have the time. So take a seat and make yourself comfortable.

I can not believe how immature Wolverine is being about this whole thing. I had thought that he was supposed to be an adult. It wasn't like we purposely hit him with the egg. He shouldn't get so upset over an accident.

Luckily he didn't destroy all of our clothes. A lot yes, but not all. He deserves the ultimate punishment for even ruining some of our clothes though. I will never be able to get the mustard stains out. I will admit that it was amusing hearing Bobby and Scott scream like that though. 

We have a plan already about how to get even with him. Even Scott agreed to it. What Logan did to us was far worse than what we did to him. 

Logan, although he is not supposed to, has a beer stash in his room. Kurt found out about it some time ago when he was eavesdropping on Logan and Professor arguing about it. There is nothing that Logan treasures more than his beer. Well, except perhaps his bike but even we're not foolish enough to mess with that. He'd kill us all on the spot. 

We've decided to wait a couple days before going ahead on our idea though. Make Logan think that he's got the best of us and we won't do anything back. But for now, it is time for sleep and – 

Oh. My. God. Logan! I can't believe he would do this! That man must pay, heck with waiting, we're doing this now! 

Did I just here Scott screaming? 

…

Are you still here? The plan went perfectly, or nearly perfectly, but I'll tell you all about it.

That was Scott screaming. I ran into his room first so that I could shut him up. He hadn't looked before lying on the sheets and ended up completely wrapped in them in his struggles to get back out of the bed. He was covered in salad dressing. Kitty wasn't much better off, covered in ketchup. Both of them insisted on having a shower first, not that I blame them. 

Once everyone figured out what Logan did to our sheets they were all for getting our revenge now. Our timing couldn't have been better. While Kitty and Scott were showering Logan decided to go to the bar for a drink. He's probably celebrating his 'victory' over us. 

Once they were done with their shower we all went down to the kitchen. Pretty much everyone was already asleep or at least in their rooms, so we didn't run into anyone.

Bobby and Kurt made two jugs full of Kool-Aid, luckily without too much of a disaster, Bobby only spilling some of it over the counter, which Kitty quickly had cleaned. Teamwork is always essential.  I was busy scanning the area to make sure that nobody would sneak up on us. 

Once we had the Kool-Aid finished Scott and Rogue carried the jugs, we were too afraid that Bobby and Kurt would drop it to let them carry. 

We crept down the hallway towards Logan's room, the whole time Bobby humming the theme song to Mission Impossible.  I had the point so that I could scan for anyone who might be ahead of us. Everyone else came behind as they liked, Scott and Rogue in the middle with our oh so precious cargo. 

Everything was going great…That is until Bobby started hitting on Kitty and Kurt decided to trip Bobby with his tail. Kurt grabbed onto his ankle and pulled. Bobby fell forward right into one of Ororo's plants that decorated the hall. Lord only knows why no one heard it when it crashed to the ground, Bobby along with it. 

The plant was completely ruined. Dirt was all over the floor, the pot that it had been in was cracked, and stalk had been snapped in two. Anyone who knows anything about Ororo knows that she is very…protective over her plants. We had to get rid of the evidence.

We put our plans for Logan on hold while we tried to fix the plant so that it looked as if nothing had happened to it. We vacuumed the dirt, glued the pot back together with superglue, panted over the cracks that were still noticeable and then glued the plant back together. No you heard me right. It was Kurt's idea. That alone, you'd think, would have been enough for us to not do it. None of us could think of anything better, though, so we super glued the stalk back together…I hope Storm won't find out it was us.

After we had cleaned up the plant we continued on our way to Logan's room, making sure that Kurt and Bobby kept away from each other. We went straight to the mini-fridge, which also served as a bed side table and began taking all the beer out. There was quite a lot of it. We emptied nearly all the beer he had into thermoses that we had brought with us. Then Scott and Rogue carefully poured the Kool-Aid into the empty beer bottles and replaced the caps. 

Oh of course Logan will know exactly who did this. He'll be able to smell that we were all in there, not to mention the fact that all the seals on the bottles are broken but it really doesn't matter. We want him to know that we did it. Wouldn't be much of a revenge if he thought it was someone else.

Anyway, we put the beer bottles, now filled with Kool-Aid back into the mini-fridge and headed back downstairs with our stolen beer. Of course we didn't drink it! Bobby seemed pretty insistent that we should but none of us would let him. 

We made it to the kitchen and emptied all the beer down the sink. Maybe this will show Logan that he can't possibly hope to match wits with us.

A/N: Ooh, what will happen now? Not only did they mess with Logan's beer but they broke Storm's plant…tsk tsk tsk. Sorry, this took so long but Jean simply would not cooperate with me. She kept saying that she would never do anything like this. She was just suppressing her wild side though, we've got it all figured out now. Hmmmm, who's point of view do you think should be next? 


	4. Ororo's POV

Ororo's POV

It had certainly not been what I had expected to come home to. 

Logan was in a rage and I'm certain would have gone on a killing spree had I not managed to hold him back. Apparently the kids switched his beer with Kool-Aid. He was, shall we say, less than pleased. I fear he would have gutted them all had he not been calmed down. He'll go to the liquor store later thought to replenish his supply of beer, never mind the fact that he is not supposed to have it on the premises anyway.

It was not until after I had talked him out of going after the kids that I found out what else they had done. 

I couldn't believe they had killed my plant. Worse, they had tried to glue it back together. Were they so foolish as to actually believe that this would fool me? I regretted my earlier decision to not set Logan loose on those kids. I had to control my temper though, they were kids after all, it had probably been an accident. But if it had been why wouldn't they tell me the truth about it?

It was while I was mourning over my plant that Logan and Beast came and told me everything that had been going on. They proposed that we should do something to get them back for both my plant and Logan's beer. I'm not sure why Beast was still involved, I think that he is just have fun and enjoying himself to much. 

I wasn't sure but those kids did kill my plant and try to cover it up. I think I may have been far more forgiving had they simply told me the truth. So I agreed, it was time to repay those lying, thieving insolent little brats. I'm sorry but I really did love that plant, you have no idea how long it took to get it that healthy and that kind is not so easy to find around here.  

So we did the only logical thing, we attacked what was most precious to them for attacking what was most precious to us, their cars. 

Actually I'm quite surprised that Scott and Jean should be taking part in this madness, I'd thought that those two were more mature. It doesn't matter though, they are still just as guilty as the others and so I did not feel bad for targeting their vehicles. 

The first thing we had to do was get paint. Beast went out and got it for us, all shades from bright to dark. We waited until well after midnight before we three went about our little chore, sneaking into the garage with the cans of paint. It took us nearly all night, even with all three of us working on it. But a couple hours before the kids would get up we had Scott's car and Jean's SUV painted up like hippy vehicles. A multitude of colors and most of them badly clashing with each other. 

Logan says that we should have just ripped the vehicles to shreds, I halfway agree with him but it would probably be going too far. I believe that we may have already done so and I think that it may be a good idea to hide all my plants. Or perhaps I should leave now before anything happens. But no, I have joined in the fight and I will stand by Logan and Beast until it is finished. The kids have more numbers than us though, we will have to eliminate some of them if we expect to win this. 

I can't wait to see their reactions when they get up to go to school in the morning. I only fear what they will do in retaliation. One can only hope though that they will concede defeat and the madness will be over.  I certainly wouldn't put any money on that happening though. I think that I will take my earlier advice and go hide my plants now, before they wake up.

A/N: *sigh* I know that was pretty short huh? I couldn't think of anything else to write though. But at least it's something and I'm sorry it took so long. Some of you are probably used to me taking forever with updates though..*shakes head* I'm horrible. Who next do ya think? Logically it should be Scott or Jean cause it was their vehicles but I've already done them. Maybe Rogue? Just tell me what ya want and I'll do my best to deliver.

Chaotic Boredom :…erm…I just didn't think of it…I do wonder if she could actually do that though…possibly but I'm not so sure, something to think on anyway.

Dark-English-Rose: …*sighs and shakes head*….

Adryl:…you gave me an idea…I won't tell you what it is, I just thought you'd like to know…I have plans now…hehehe..


End file.
